1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a semiconductor light-emitting device package structure, and more particularly, to a multi-chip module single package structure for semiconductor light-emitting dies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the advantages of long life span, light weight, low power consumption, and absence of mercury, semiconductor light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting diode (LED), has become an ideal light source, and it has been greatly developed. LED can be applied in many fields, including information, communication, consumer electronics, vehicles, traffic light, billboard, and illumination market.
However, current high power semiconductor light emitting devices face a problem of overheating after continued lighting for a period. Furthermore, current semiconductor light-emitting device package structures generally face the problem of exceeding heat resistance, which affects the power and efficiency of lighting. Therefore, conventional semiconductor light emitting device package structures can not reduce the temperature of the light emitting device by simply providing a heat sink. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a package structure with high heat dissipating efficiency to solve the problem of exceeding heat resistance between the interface of the package structure and the heat dissipating module.